My Bus Stop Gal Pal
by The Umbrella
Summary: JD discovers the hardship of childbirth on the corner of 34th and Main. Characters: JD, OFC, Cox
1. The Beginning

Title: My Bus Stop Gal Pal

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: An OC character. If you hate OC characters, go ahead and leave. It's okay. I understand.

A/N: Written for **impromptu50**. Part 1/3. I was going to make it one long story, but when I saw how long 'long' actually was I decided to break it up a bit.

Summary: JD discovers the hardship of childbirth on the corner of 34th and Main.

* * *

JD sat on the bench at the bus stop. Julianne sat beside him. A rolled up mat rested between them.

JD watched her out the corner of his eye. Her belly had become swollen in the weeks since she'd told him of her pregnancy. Her husband had been overseas in Germany for the past two years. Last Christmas he'd come home for four days and wouldn't you know . . .

Her tummy was big, made all that much bigger by her petit appearance. The blue shirt she wore fit tight across her stomach. He wondered if she chose to wear tight clothing to accentuate her pregnancy, or if she just wasn't fond of the selection at the local maternity outlet. He had to admit, maternity clothing wasn't that appealing to him. All flowery and flowy and big and just . . . Not appealing. But he supposed that was part of their function. Most mothers-to-be weren't looking to score on a nightly basis. They needed clothing that would reflect that.

Julianne laid a hand on her belly and rubbed circles across it in a soft, soothing motion. JD's fingers twitched. There was something about a pregnant tummy that just begged to be touched. He debated whether he should just go for it, or if he should ask permission. He was a man, so it might be better to seem cool and impulsive. Then again, mothers could sometimes be insanely possessive of the little bugs growing in their bellies, and as a doctor it was better that he continue existing with two hands and ten fingers.

Julianne smiled. "Go ahead," she said.

JD snapped back to reality. "What?" he asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

She smirked at him. "I felt you watching me." She gave him a knowing look. "And I know what you're thinking."

JD crossed his arms and stared back at her, smug. "I bet you don't."

"Fine," she stated, staring back out at the road. "You can't touch my baby."

"Please?" JD pleaded, immediately rising to the bait.

"Nope."

JD huffed and slumped back against the bench. _Curse my stupid smugness._

Julianne laughed. "I'm kidding!" she chided, taking in JD's sour disposition. She grasped JD's hand and pulled until he leaned across the distance and placed his palm flat against her stomach. "Better?"

JD shrugged. "It's okay," he said. _Oh my God, this is amazing!_ "Has he kicked much lately?"

"He, OR she," she corrected, "has been rather quiet these past few days. I think it's my yoga class." She motioned to the rolled up mat. "I must have tuckered the poor kid out."

"Ah," JD commented. He rubbed his hand against her stomach. "So that's why I haven't seen much of you lately."

"That, and the fact that I'm thirty weeks pregnant and its becoming a hassle to move," she said.

JD stared at the belly underneath his hand. "Oh yeah." Pulling away he grabbed his book bag and hefted it into his lap. "I got you something," he said.

"Something?" Julianne questioned. "What kind of something?"

"Oh, you know," JD said, pulling two small, rectangular boxes out of his bag. "A little something." Putting the bag back on the ground he handed the boxes to his friend. "Happy anniversary."

Julianne took the boxes, her eyes confused. "My anniversary isn't for another three weeks," she said.

"Not your anniversary," JD said. "_Our_ anniversary. It was a year ago today that we first met."

Julianne's eyes softened. "Oh, JD . . . You remember that?"

"Of course I do," JD began, "I had spilled coffee on my pants that morning and didn't have enough time to change so it looked like I'd wet myself and while I was keeping my eyes on the ground to avoid conversation I saw a spider crawl across your shoe and -because I have this weird knee-jerk reaction whenever I see a spider - I ended up stomping on your foot and then had to take you to the hospital because I broke your toe."

Julianne's smile wavered a bit. "Oh, yeah," she said. "I remember that now." JD blushed a little. He could tell she was thinking that day over in her head. He wished he hadn't recounted the whole story. He could have left that last part out. _Stupid spider._

"Well, those boxes don't look like they'll open themselves," he said. Julianne placed one box on her stomach while she opened the other. JD loved how a pregnant belly doubled as a coffee table.

Cracking the lid open, Julianne's small grin widened to encompass her whole face. "Oh, JD," she gushed -_ just as the sale's lady said she would_ - "they're adorable!" Julianne pulled a set of pink booties out of the box. She held them in her hand and gazed lovingly at the tiny shoes.

"The other box has a blue set just like those," he said. "Only instead of little pink flowers on the side, they have little blue anchors." Julianne looked over at JD. "I wasn't sure which set to get, since you don't know the sex yet."

"JD, you shouldn't have gone to this trouble," she said.

"Don't be silly," JD said, wrapping an arm about his friend's shoulders. She leaned into him, frighteningly close to tears. "You're my bus stop gal-pal. Besides, when I was shopping I got to say 'booty' a lot." JD grinned. That had been a good day.

Julianne set the pink shoes aside and opened the second package. Upon spying the blue shoes, she actually did begin to cry. "God, I hate being so hormonal," she laughed through her tears.

"It's okay," JD said softly. He tightened his grip around her. Julianne reached up to wipe the tears away.

"Ugh," she said. "I can't be looking like this today," she murmured. Grabbing for her bag, she placed the shoes back in their boxes and put the boxes in her purse.

"Why?" JD questioned.

"I have an appointment with my doctor this morning," she said. "I hate looking such a mess when I go in to see her. She's my gynecologist, not my shrink."

JD laughed. "I'm sure she doesn't mind," he said, pulling a tissue out of his pocket and handing it to her. Julianne took it gratefully.

Glancing down the road JD spotted their bus at a red light. Patting Julianne's shoulder, he stood and held out a hand for her. She quickly stuffed the used tissue into her pocket and grasped JD's hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

With a gasp of pain, she doubled over and grasped her stomach. JD jumped forward and grabbed her arms. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Julianne panted at the odd pain in her lower abdomen. "I don't know," she said. She suddenly felt weak. Her knees buckled. JD caught her and slowly lowered her back onto the bench. Julianne stared down at her stomach, confusion and worry etched across her face. "My stomach just clenched up. Like a contraction."

"How far along did you say you were?" JD asked, kneeling before her.

"Thirty weeks."

JD pulled out his cell phone. "I'm gonna call an ambulance -"

"You think there's something wrong with my baby?" she cried.

"No," JD said, his voice steady and soothing. "You're probably just experiencing something called Braxton Hicks contractions. They happen to lots of women around this time."

"So I'm not going into labor?" she asked, her voice strained.

JD stared at the bulging stomach before his face. He didn't know what to say. This wasn't exactly his specialty. He dared to glance up at the woman. The look in Julianne's eyes demanded a quick and positive answer.

"No," he decided.

"Then why'd my water just break?" Julianne whispered.

JD looked down. A puddle of clear liquid was slowly creeping out from beneath Julianne. "Um . . ."

With a soft hiss, the bus pulled to a stop and opened its doors.

* * *

A/N2: Next chapter should be up soon. Feedback is appreciated!


	2. Interlude

Title: My Bus Stop Gal Pal

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: N/A.

A/N: Written for **impromptu50**. Part 2/3. The blocks of text that are in _italics_ are flashbacks to the time gap that occurs between the first and second chapters.

Summary: Waiting is the hardest part.

* * *

The sun was setting. JD watched it through the window.

Dr. Cox entered the break room and dropped unceremoniously next to JD. He leaned back against the couch and covered his face with his hands. JD asked, " -

"Don't."

JD stared at the man. "I didn't even -"

"Just . . . Don't."

JD sighed and leaned away from Dr. Cox, placing his weight on the armrest. He cupped his chin in his hand and stared out the window at the rapidly darkening sky. He heard Dr. Cox drop his hands from his face into his lap. Otherwise the man made no sound.

There had been complications. That's what the attending OB/GYN had told him. Because the amniotic sac had been ruptured by the force of the contractions they had decided to go ahead and deliver the baby. When its heartbeat had suddenly gone tacky they discovered the umbilical cord had been wrapped around its throat.

Well, JD thought, it could be worse.

* * *

_"Okay, look, just don't panic!" _

_Julianne stared down at JD. "JD," she said, "stop shouting."_

_"Right," he nodded. "I'm sorry."_

_The bus driver leaned over in his seat and stared at the couple on the bench. "You guys coming or what?"_

_JD whipped around to face the man. "Excuse me, sir, I'm attending to a woman in labor here!"_

_"I thought you said I wasn't in labor!" Julianne cried._

_JD turned back to his friend. "Look, this is no time to panic!"_

* * *

JD slouched down and rested his head against the back of the couch, turning his eyes up towards the ceiling. Dr. Cox sighed. "Rough day."

JD sat up a little and turned to the other man, eager to spark conversation. "Yeah, it has been," he murmured.

Dr. Cox growled and eyed the boy in the fading light. "I wasn't talking to _you_."

JD took a moment to discreetly glance about the empty room. "But I'm the only one here."

"No," Dr. Cox corrected. "_I'm_ the only one here. I'm busy imagining you don't exist."

JD frowned and leaned back against the couch, mimicking Dr. Cox's relaxed posture. "Just as well."

* * *

_"Weren't you going to call an ambulance?"_

_JD shot a final glance at the bus as it drove down the road. "What?"_

_"The ambulance," Julianne said. "You said you were going to call an ambulance!"_

_"Oh!" JD looked down at the cell phone in his hand. "Right!"_

_"God," Julianne griped, her voice cracking with worry and barely restrained fear. "I thought you were a doctor!"_

_"I am a doctor," JD stated, his voice hitting a higher pitch than he normally used. "Just not _this_ kind of doctor."_

_"Oh, God," Julianne moaned. She began to cry. "This isn't happening. I'm not ready . . ."_

_JD reached up and grabbed her hands. "Everything is going to be fine, alright? You're going to be fine, your baby is going to be fine . . . Trust me?"_

_She watched him through her tears. With a soft sniffle, she nodded._

_"You're going to make a wonderful mother," he said. "Anyone who looks at you would know that."_

_"Really?" she asked, her voice trembling._

_JD nodded as he lifted the phone to his ear._

* * *

"You came in with the pregnant woman?" Dr. Cox asked. "Move." JD stood up and moved to the smaller couch as Dr. Cox swung his legs up into JD's vacated seat. Lying back, he draped an arm across his eyes.

JD sat down, careful to avoid the loose spring sticking up through the cushion. "I thought you were pretending I don't exist."

"I am. But listening to your voice helps me fall asleep."

JD chose to ignore that particular comment. He figured there would be others later for him to analyze and dissect for their various non-hate filled components. "Yeah," JD said. "She went into labor at the bus stop. I'm worried about her. They sent her in for an emergency cesarean section almost forty minutes ago and I haven't heard back from the nurse yet."

"Well, I'm gonna take a wild shot in the dark here," Dr. Cox mumbled, "but I'm guessing she's probably a little busy right now. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"She was only thirty weeks along. What if -"

"No no no, Newbie. No 'what if-ing'," Dr. Cox stated. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared across the darkening room at JD. "Look," he said. "Things will always go wrong, whether it happens now or later. There's nothing you can do about it. You just accept the problem as it comes, deal with it when it does, and thank your lucky stars when you get a reprieve. But no what if's. They're a pointless waste of time and energy."

* * *

_"What if there's something wrong with my baby?" Julianne asked. She lay across the bench seat, her head resting on a pillow fashioned out of JD's back pack and extra set of scrubs. JD sat on the ground beside her. He held one of her small hands in his. The other was stroking the hair back from her forehead._

_"I mean," she continued, "it's so early. I've got more than two months to go. What if he's not finished developing? What if her hands are still stubby little clubs? What if . . . " Her voice dropped off as the tears began again. _

_JD gently brushed them away, but said nothing. He was out of his element. He didn't know how to answer her questions because they were the same he had been mulling over only moments before. "The ambulance will be here soon," JD said softly, brushing aside another deviant tear that dared slip from her eye._

_"I wish Gary was here," she cried. "He should have come home. The moment I told him about this he should have come home. What if something happens and he's not here?"_

_JD brushed away another tear. "Just hang on," he whispered. He could hear the sirens approaching._

* * *

"She was going to see her doctor today," JD said, imagining the irony if the baby had waited only an hour to begin its shenanigans.

"Mmm," Dr. Cox murmured.

"You know," JD continued, "she never found out the sex. She wanted it to be a surprise. I'm kind of excited to see what it turns out to be. I'm hoping for a boy. Those anchor booties were killer."

"Mmm."

JD stared at the older man stretched out before him. "Does my voice really help you sleep?" Dr. Cox didn't reply.

JD waited. Still nothing.

"Dr. Cox?" Dr. Cox started, and opened his eyes.

"What's that? Oh," he said, shaking his head. "Sorry there Newbie. Must have dozed off for a second." JD smirked as the other man lay back down and closed his eyes. He should have expected that.

An older woman dressed in pink and purple scrubs stepped into the break room. Her eyes searched out JD in the dim lighting. JD immediately jumped to attention. "Is she okay?" he asked.

The nurse stated, "It was a little touch and go there for a while, but she's resting now. Her boy is in the NICU." She waited for JD's response.

JD couldn't help it. Grim as those words were, they brought a smile to his face. "It's okay?" he asked. "The baby is okay?" The nurse nodded in the affirmative. "Alright," he murmured. Then with a surge of renewed energy, he leapt to his feet. "I knew it!" he shouted.

"For the love of God, people!" Dr. Cox shouted back, sitting up and glaring daggers at JD. "I am trying to sleep here. Now either sit down and talk like a normal person or get the hell out of here!" The nurse, not having realized there was another person in the room, turned tail and fled. JD continued standing, his grin lighting the dark room. Dr. Cox groaned and flopped back down.

Quickly, JD grabbed his bag and followed the nurse into the hall. He needed to know what room Julianne was in so he could personally give her the good news.

* * *

Well, the story ended happily. Oh, no wait - I've got one more chapter left. :)

A/N2: Feedback is appreciated!


	3. The End

Title: My Bus Stop Gal Pal

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Ha, I just realized that in my previous two entries I put "An OC Character" which is kind of redundant. Eh, my bad. Anyway, there's an original character in here, so if that's something you don't like then stand clear of this fic.

A/N: Written for **impromptu50**.

Summary: Every end is a new beginning. Whether you realize it or not.

* * *

He was watching her sleep when the nurse came in.

He followed her into the hall when she beckoned.

He stood silent as she explained.

He sat against the wall and buried his face in his hands when she left.

* * *

JD stood outside Julianne's room. He stared at her through the open door, the soft yellow light from the bedside lamp making her skin glow. It amazed him how something as simple as light could turn a whole room from feeling depressing and desolate to comfortably cozy.

He lifted the half-finished can of coke to his mouth and took a sip. The condensation forming on the outside of the can was making his hand feel cold and sticky. He took another sip and grimaced at the bitter taste as the liquid slipped down his throat. Turning to the nearest garbage can, he threw the rest of the soda away.

JD sighed and wiped his cold hand against his pants, trying to remove the slick, clammy feel that spread along his fingers and crept across his palm. He stared through the open doorway and felt his throat constrict painfully. He was going to have to go in there eventually. As soon as she woke up, he would have to tell her -

"How's she doing?"

JD shrugged and lowered his head. Dr. Cox stood behind him, glancing at the woman over JD's shoulder. "Fine," he answered. "For now."

Dr. Cox crossed his arms and stepped around JD, turning to lean against the opposite side of the doorframe. JD didn't meet his gaze. He stared pointedly at the tiles underneath Dr. Cox's shoes.

There was little movement in the halls at three in the morning. The silence drew in thick around the two doctors. JD's hands still felt cold. He fisted his fingers around the hem of his shirt. "It's not fair," he said, keeping his voice intentionally soft. "She never even got to see . . . or to hold it . . ."

Dr. Cox watched the young man struggle with his emotions. Unshed tears trembled in his red-rimmed eyes. His hands shook where they tugged at his clothing.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" he whispered.

Dr. Cox sighed. "The truth, JD." JD's eyes slid closed at the predictable comment. "It's the least she deserves."

JD looked up at the older doctor. "This morning I told her everything would be alright. I told her the baby would be fine. I promised . . ."

A soft sound drew both doctors' attention into the room. Julianne smiled sleepily and waved a heavy hand at the men. Dr. Cox turned his gaze back to JD. JD's hands twitched sharply, betraying the panic he somehow managed to keep from his eyes.

"Go on," Dr. Cox said. "You can do it."

JD lowered his head and stepped into the room. The door slid shut with a soft click.

* * *

A/N2: Sorry this was so long in coming. I recently moved up to Virginia and have JUST NOW got my internet working. I'd have gone to the local library, but they won't let me use their internet since I still have an out-of-state license. Weird, huh?

Anyway, thanks so much for all the great reviews and pleas for me to continue.

PS: Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
